Inspired by the World of Neverwinter
by shadow0015
Summary: Poems that I wrote about the life of my main characters in Neverwinter. My two parts TheShadow and Xero wrote these poems, songs and Pongs about the aspects of NWN.
1. Introductions and such

Introducing TheShadow (Quixotic) the overly critical Elf that's a perfectionist and loves rapiers and his alter ego the mysterious Xero (Psychotic) cloaked halfling whose only mission in life is to destroy all that Shadow has built, he's kind of like a little sister. Well this is our first poetry album inspired by the NWN campaign and TheShadow's horriblestory "The Light In The Darkness" (Shameless self promo)

BTW- I write very differently than most people, meaning I write what I hear not what makes sense to others. That's probably why everyone hates my stories. So, in an effort to help those that are verbatically challenged I've defined some of my words. smiles

Why did I (we) put this together?

For starters, people tell me I'm a better poet than I am a writer. I say- aren't poets, writers. And they say- yeah but writers aren't poets. I guess it's like the square is a rectangle but not the other way around thing. Whatever. I really wanted a reason to stop editing my story and do something I'm good at. Lol.

Can I Steal Your Stuff?

Of cooourse…

Really…

No…

Shrek joke. I just wanted to use it and couldn't think of a better way.

**SHOUT OUTS-**

Tasharene- I did this for you, ya know. Well, not really but it did sound good right. I hope you enjoy reading these poems. Not all of mine are black, white and bloody, though. Xero's are though, since he is off his rocker.

Arrowmaker- I love you stories, even the ones that I've read but haven't reviewed. Sorry. Anyways, some of my poems are inspired by other writers and a few are inspired by you. Mucho gracios.

Guan- My beta-reader. What else can I say. Well plenty. First thanks for working with a crazy guy like me and second thanks for all the honest critics of my writing.

gamorrean princess- Thanks for the honesty. I already know I have A LOT of problems in my story.

**Musical Accompaniment**

These are a few songs that I listened to while I wrote these words. I'm just paying homage so can skip this part…(I don't own what they wrote, blah, blah, blah.)

Easier To Run, Numb, Crawling, Papercut, KRWLNG, WTH You by LP

Haunted and Tourniquet by Evanescence

About A Burning Fire byBlindside

Holding On by Pillar

Sanitarium, Orion, Unforgivenby Metallica

IStand Alone by Godsmack

Brain Stew and Jaded (of course together) by Green Day

And but not least Silver & Cold by AFI

Do I Need to Review It?

I don't really care. Really. If you really hate something or if you really like it I'd like to hear why but if you don't really care than vamoose son of a…

Extra Credit- Find out how many LP lines that I stole from them… it's impossible. Really but try anyway.


	2. Circle of Death

_AN: More from the evil one, Xero. If he wasn't so malevolent than I might let him write more but look at that… good lord, I have to stop him or Ash will be killed before she gets the Words of Power. Enervate- unentertained or lazy. Umbrage- resentment or anger. Btw-Xero is really crazy to know all these words. _

**Circle of Death by Xero **

I see your authoritative arms reaching around

Wanting me,

I see your teal eyes following my moves

warning me,

I see your enervated mind drawing my curves

watching me,

I see your feet cemented to the tile, immobilized

neglecting me.

I see your stringent spirit sacrifice its shield

saving me,

I see your heart pounding in my head dreading the next move

fearing me,

I see your teal eyes fill with umbrage and tear into my soul

raping me,

I see your hands cupped around me, hugging my life force jovially

killing me.


	3. But Now

_"People rarely look at a painting and weep; writing is powerful." -Unknown (at least by me) _

_AN: Okay this one shouldn't make you cry but if you've ever been betrayed you'll know where this comes from. 'Damn that Aribeth, I loved her once.' __ß__ Xero exclaimation _

**But Now by Xero **

Once you said you love me

That I am yours truly

Once your belief was in me

I could do feats, implausible

But

Now

You loathe me

I feel the ire shooting from your eyes

Never again

Will I trust in a falsehood

You fooled me

Once

But

Never

Will

I

Be

Loved

Again


	4. Long Lost & I Stand Alone

_AN: Xero is just plain nuts… he's trying to out do me. This is one of my lastest scribes written by my psychotic demonic cursed other half. The hates my romantic attitude and every time I think of a good scene he finds some way to disrupt it. He's very angst about everything (especially love) can you tell…btw-excrescence means overgrowth or excess and lexis means words…it's not a car. _

**LONG LOST by Xero **

Long lost lexis linger lastingly

Within myself

Raging rampant ramblings resting

Inside my mind

Many miniscule murmurs muffled

Enter my head

Sutured silky songs save sanity

In my heart

But bellowed blasts berate

My excrescence

Long lost lexis linger lastingly

Within my soul

_AN: I don't know what to say about this one._

**I Stood Alone by TheShadow**

I stood alone against the sky,  
Heart of a lion, strength of a fly.  
But mended hearts still tend to lie.  
This friendship here I must deny.  
I know that i would only try  
Your dream from your own heart to pry.  
Too lost to love, too hurt to cry,  
I wonder if a soul can die.

I, in this cruel and bitter day,  
Have nothing left to you to say.  
And so I write my life away  
And blame it on the cursed fray  
That left me with so much to pay  
That all my world is faded gray.  
All I can do for now is pray  
For you to someday find the way.

But since I cannot set this straight,  
I face my own pathetic fate.  
I'm sorry for my mood of late.  
I know that it's been not that great.  
So now I've gone away to wait,  
To watch the Globe from this new state,  
And perhaps teach my heart to hate.

And thus here ends my last debate


	5. My Rose & Patheon

_AN: Excerpt from Sal's journal that I cut out. (Man, I cut a lot of stuff out.) Anyways, it's about Ash of course and his infatuation with her. She the rose, Xero! Whatever! It's my poem, he's not going to burn her to death. _

**My Rose by TheShadow **

A rose

A sweet scented

Thornless

Fragile harvested

Scarlet cheek

Silky crested

Sun bleached

Mother natured

Dew sparkled

Rose

_AN: This a poem about Ash's rapier, Patheon. It's evil but I can't tell you why…man, I wish I could it's so cool and wicked at the same time. Well whatever, you'll learn. This my poem about the possessed blade… _

**Patheon by Xero **

Glimmering

Iridescent

Glinting

Twinkle breadth

Love kissed

Unbreached

Exposed

Defiled

Crestfallen

Sinful

Pierced

Destroyer


	6. Implosion & Delphie

_AN: This was inspired by Easier to Run (see line one and two) about Aribeth's betrayal. This was the very first poem that I wrote about NWN and is in its original form, so it's probably not that good. Xero wrote it as he thought about what was going on in her head. He was hoping to be able to have a romance with her, hahanaha that's what he gets for his impure thoughts. Odium- hatred _

**Implosion by Xero **

It is so much easier to breakaway

Than face all this pain here all by myself

I've become lost in the promise of time

Bringing back the demons of my past

My soul is overthrown, cold in life's throw

And if all this anguish is reality

Than I don't want to know

My memories are inviting me, teasing me

Hardening me to the love that I once felt

My heart is now crystalline, sparkling

From the static blood that once flowed

None of me is saved, contaminated with odium

And if all this is my unfeigned future

Than I don't want to remain

**  
Delphie**

Are you out there, Delphie?  
Do you look at the sky  
The way we did together  
Lying on the sun-warmed cement of your walkway  
in the early summer evenings,  
watching the stars come winking out and talking to the moon  
-'what would you say if you could talk to the clouds?'  
'that depends on what they'd say to me'-  
and laughing together at the absurdity  
of our conversations.  
Only now we are not,  
And the cement has gotten cold;  
I still look. Do you?  
It hurts to think that  
These are the same stars,  
The same moon,  
And yet we see them  
apart.  
A sad, glorious comfort  
That though a thousand things be different  
Our world is still a little the same.  
Are you out there, Delphie?  
Look up...so am I.


	7. Do Not & Hurting Yourself

_AN: Without giving away Light In The Darkness, this poem was written about a certain person forsaking himself and everyone around him… or her. Crap. Anyways, it's still going to be in Light In The Darkness because I like it, which probably means it's crappy but that's fine by me. J/k. _

**DO NOT by TheShadow **

Do not runaway

I need to feel real

Do not walk away from me

I want you to embrace my mortality

Do not just stand away

I can't live without your affection

Do not withhold yourself

I won't be complete without you

Do not turn away

I feel like a mirage

Do not fly away from me

I will not be able to chase you

Do not just leave me here

I don't want to live without you

Do not leave me here

I won't be me without you

_AN: Xero's attempt to control my thoughts...._

**You're Only Hurting Yourself**

Ripped and torn, gushing and bleeding  
my heart lays, on the cobble  
you unintentionally assaulted me  
leaving me to die  
but now is a secret in which I will confide  
all you're doing is hurting yourself  
my heart and yours..  
shares a link  
assimilated into one force  
and one goes down, so does the other  
leaving the world is mine  
where does that place you  
shattered and choke  
smoking and broke  
you let my heart lay  
even then I forgive you  
and let you in my soul stay  
but your heart is now cut off  
from a source of power, so is mine  
so remember now why we were intwined?  
It was for the strength, for the power  
we could give each other  
to survive in this strife we call earth  
what do we do, you've broken the strand  
an unending source of power flowing deep within  
now from nothing we can defend  
so...as I said  
once and many times again  
all you did was hurt us both my friend


	8. Cornerstone & Pain is my Friend

_AN: This is the poem that originally was at the end of Light In The Darkness but I've written a better one so this one ended up in the scrap yard. It's more cute than anything in my opinion. The first two stanzas are for the city, the next two for Sharwyn and the last two for Punkin, an OC of mine. _

**Cornerstone by TheShadow **

When it's all over where will you be

Selling yourself to the past

Forgetting who you've become

You

Are

Strong

You made it through the wailing

You walked through the war

You've made it to the reconstruction

You

Are

Chosen

When it's all over where will you be

Will you learn to love again

Forgetting he who has forgotten you

You

Are

Resilient

You made it here without him

You didn't need him to console you, but

You won't be able to rebuild without love

You

Are

Endearing

When it's all over where will you be

Will you dwell over you parents deaths

Forgetting their ransom for your life

You

Are

Treasured

You are being smiled upon from the stars

You need to make them proud of their sacrifice

You will be able to build without them since

You

Are

Strong

_AN: I intially wrote this as a song which is quite common with me. It's about the pain of fighting._

**Pain is my Friend by Xero**

I can sense it  
I can see it flowing into me  
it's like a river, crimson, thick, like blood  
it's insanity, lust, disease, and spite, all into my veins  
I can feel it  
all through you all through me  
it's like a mountain, steep, high, like the cliff of dispair  
it's the moon, red, blue, waxing into the wane  
I can be it  
I can inflict it all  
it's like a scythe, silent, quick like death  
it's the gaze, fear, strife and malice you all feel into one  
Pain is me I am pain  
In me all heart has been slain  
and now the blood red rain  
shall on my soul now stain  
for now pain is my dearestfriend  
and with him you will come to an end


	9. Keepsake & Wonder

_AN: This is one of Ash's laments for Sal during a very difficult part of her tenure in Neverwinter. _

**KEEPSAKE by TheShadow **

I keep dreaming that you'll come running through the door

My Prince

Carrying our world on your shoulders

I keep seeing you tracking your way back to me

My Prince

Unyielding to the squall over your crown

I keep conjuring that you'll take me away from here

My Prince

Sword drawn, shield pressed, armor swathed

I keep praying that you'll come charging through that door

My Prince

Rescuing me from my reality, taking me home

_AN: Life is tough. Life is rough. Without friends. Life's not enough._

**WONDER by TheShadow**  
I wonder why  
I still consider you a friend.  
I am destined to walk forever  
Forever alone.  
Alone is without your smile.

I think you never told me something  
Something we both knew  
Knew, but never could admit.

I cannot function as I did before.  
Before you went and left.  
Left for a place I could not go.

I remember when I felt happy.  
Happy was you beside me  
Me and you who will never be.

I wonder if you ever dream?  
Dream of me as I do of you.  
You who always understood.

I am destined to walk forever  
Forever without you whom I need.  
Need so I can say 'I am not alone'.


	10. Last & One Day

_AN: This is Xero's attempt at romance?! Nuff said. _

**Last by Xero **

The Last time I talked to you

Darkness, clouded, rain-drenched and

Hushed

The Last time I saw your face

Matted hair, sobbing, woe-sheltered and

Voiceless

The Last thing I heard from you

Panting, wheezing, breathless-folded and

Tacit

The Last time I left you there

Flowery, perfumed, sun-blanched and

Silent

_AN: This was a song, than it was a poem, than a song now it's Pong(Song/ poem hybrid) for your entertainment pleasure. By the lovesick Shadow. This is old school stuff so don't flame it to badly. _

**ONE DAY by TheShadow**

One day, one glorious day,  
I'm gonna make you

Fall in love with me.  
Some day, some wondrous day,  
You're really gonna wanna

Falls head over heels for me.  
That day, that magnificent day,  
I'm gonna really wanna

Telllll youuuuuu, (Chester Style)  
It's too damn late!  
But my hands will start to shake,  
My knees will start to quake,  
I just can't get away from you!  
What the hell am I supposed to do?!  
Every second that you speak,  
I fallin' more in love with you.  
Every word that you say,  
That knife cuts me through

And through and through  
I want to tell you,  
Getttt awayyyy! (More Chester Style)  
I want to tell you,  
It's too late!  
But my hands will start to shake,  
My knees will start to quake,  
I just can't get away from you!  
What the hell am I supposed to do?!


	11. ASLP & Flow Master

_AN: This is a funny little poem Xero and I (Shadow) wrote after we read Arrowmaker's story "What, what". It really is just a list of my favorite names for 'making love.' Nackor is (or was) so funny. Thanks Arrowmaker for the inspiration. It really doesn't have anything to do with Neverwinter. PG-13 at least. _

**Another stupid little poem by Xero and TheShadow **

Becoming one

Knocking boots

Rocking the Cas Ball

Getting it on

Batting a thousand

Horizontal mambo

Setting the party off

The Big Bang

Bedroom shuffle

Sleeping together

Doing the do

The Dance

Covered two step

Signed the door

Captured the flag

Getting jiggy wit it

Homerun

Going all the way

Dancing in the rainstorm

Singing in the rain

Baggy a …girl (not the real word)

Came, Saw and Conquered (actually that should be backwards) LOL

_AN: All right this is a rap song that I chuck into the scrap yard. It's funny but I don't think it would work in any of my work, though. Ashmorlenna could rap when I first started writing the story but now I decided that she's more of a opera soprano than an urban flowist. If you don't understand it than you don't understand Xero. (and you aren't crazy). I wrote it about Luskan. Btw- too many big words to define in this one…sorry. _

**Flow Master by Xero **

Antediluvian authorities absolutely obliterate

The essence of the whole and the definition of it all

Imprison the magical powers of the last one dismantled

Kings of yore

The stolen streets of gold flower pearls unhold the tales untold

At the end of it all you begin to fall watching for the twilight call

Imprudent plutocrat, whinny little brat reminding you of what you lack

Gods that bore

Absolutely lost lying languid liquid and liana elongated across the walls

The essence of nil, the desire to kill, with unrelenting will

Imagery illustrious ill-gotten games garner glamorous

Disease inner core


	12. And I & Moon, Stars Where I Belong

_AN: This is another lament from the cry baby Shadow. It is actually a song that I wrote about XP2. A version of it is also included in Light In The Darkness. I (Xero) really hate this poem. _

**AND I by TheShadow**

I listen to the music of yesterday  
A melody that's in my heart  
I dream of days that are to come  
And in our future, we're apart.  
I remember how you always said  
That things are worse than they seem.  
But now I find I doubt your words  
That things are worse than my bad dreams.

And I cry  
I think of happy moments long ago  
And I cry  
I think of sadness we'll let go  
And I cry  
In time you'll see I believe in you  
But I cry  
Someday you'll see what I went through

I never let you down; I was true in the end  
I don't know why you let me go  
My heart was torn in half by you  
Only through my eyes you'll see the only love you'll ever know  
I wanted to be with you until the end of time  
I guess I asked too much.  
Someday when I am on my own, looking back at you  
I'll remember all about you, and me, and us

And I cry  
I think of happy moments long ago  
And I cry  
I think of sadness we'll let go  
And I cry  
In time you'll see I believe in you

But I cry  
Someday you'll see what I went through

I let these tears fall down my cheeks  
And I cry to the heavens to help me through  
I think this life was ours to have  
Now I lay you down to sleep  
Since we were never meant to be

And we were never suppose to met

But the stars let us have our little deed

Now your face I shall never see

And I cry  
I think of happy moments long ago  
And I cry  
I think of sadness we'll let go  
And I cry  
In time you'll see I believe in you  
But I cry  
Someday you'll see what I went through  
And I cry for you.

_AN: Another Light In The Darkness poem. This poem typifies an Elf and of course being one my self I'd know. This was inspired after I read Chapter3 or 4of Guan's story "Balance of Life". Don't ask how it relates, I don't know how my brain works but I read that story and this popped into my head. _

**Moon, Stars; Where I Belong by TheShadow**

Listen as the mighty wind blows  
Across the great divide; light and dark  
My voice trapped in yearning for night,  
While memories trapped in time for the darkness,  
The moon is my companion  
And the stars my guides,  
Would I spend forever in the night,  
And not be satisfied?

Stars twinkling fiercely over head,  
Am I the only one, who sees them in their  
True beauty gleam?  
Or seemly the only to care  
Moon shining in its entire prime tonight  
Then ruined by dawn

In daylight I close my eyes and in them  
Is my darkness; wishes for night  
In this world I stumble through, blinded  
By the sunlight everyday of my life  
Trying to find an honest word, even one  
Only to find the truth enslaved  
Everyone seems to speak to me in riddles  
And rhymes; confusion throbs in my head

Stars twinkling fiercely over head,

Am I the only one, who sees them in their  
True beauty gleam?  
Or seemly the only to care  
Moon shining in its entire prime tonight  
Then ruined by dawn

Into this night I wander,  
Its morning I fear and dread,  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread,  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride,  
Nothing stands between me here  
And I won't be denied as the moon rises

Stars twinkling fiercely over head,  
Am I the only one, who sees them in their  
True beauty gleam?  
Or seemly the only to care  
Moon shining in its entire prime tonight  
Then ruined by dawn

Stars twinkling fiercely over head,  
Am I the only one, who sees them in their  
True beauty gleam?  
Or seemly the only to care  
Moon shining in its entire prime tonight  
Then ruined by dawn  
Good-night sun and clouds...  
Good-morning moon and stars..


	13. Butterflies & STL & Fading & Bard Song

_AN: After reading my poetry I've notice several things. One, I'm a sap. Crap. Damned love poetry. Two, rhyme and rhythm mean little to me. Third, if I could write stories as prolifically as I write poems than I'd be in business. And last I need to stay off NWN until NWN 2 comes out. J/k. This was a poem that I cut out of Light In The Darkness because, well, I didn't want people to think I was a softy…well, more of one. Anyways, it's about Ash meeting Sal for practically the first time. Very sappy, you've been warned. _

**Butterflies by TheShadow **

Do you remember the time when you feel ill to love' arrow?  
In the vein of your heart couldn't hardly comprehend reality itself  
Acting the same yet different when you're around your Prince  
Not caring that they say love is deaf, dumb and blind; love is your balm  
And you can feel it, the butterflies flaps inside of you, tormenting you  
Only happening once in a lifetime

You feel like you can't hardly breath when you  
Try to say the words it get caught inside your throat  
You're words get twisted and they just don't make since  
More butterflies enter you until it's too late

You're overcome, you're over done, you're plum in love  
You tell me can this be truly love is this love that I  
Feel

_AN: This is a poem about desiring more of you self. It's written in the journal of Punkin and she re-reads it a lot. Contains very little angst, wow. _

**Song of The Lackey by Xero **

Shape me in my brokenness

Empower me forever

Promise that you'll

Always be there for me

Mold me into your likeness

Sanction my success

Pledge that I will

Always be your apprentice

Forge me to a potent weapon

Drum me viciously

Promise me to never

Respite your exerts on me

_AN: Another crappy little song about what it's like to be a bard. _

**Fading Song by TheShadow **

When the music fades and all becomes dispelled

Your love will be all that binds me here

When the music falters and I become its pawn

Your blessing will still be upon me promptly

When the music faints and the notes trickle dry

Your wisdom will continue to be my guide

When the music withers and lyre's strings break

Your heart will be my heart, sustaining me

_AN: This is a bard song…duh. Actually it's Lena's bard song about herself. _

**Bard Song by TheShadow **

I am just a bard, with a rapier and shield singing to the stars

Pleading with the heavens to buffer me from the horrors of wars

I am just a bard, with a quill and a scroll scribing trials of heroes

Traveling with destiny, conversing with death learning what he knows

I am just a bard, with a quiver and a bow kissing my gold string

Eager for my aim to be true to see what my actions will bring

I am just a bard, after it is all said and done enchanting my love

With the wonders of this realm and the sacrifice from above


	14. Goddess

_AN: I don't know why I wrote this one but it's about Lena written of course by Sal..._

****

**My Goddess by TheShadow**

Upon a plateau,  
Lies a tree,  
It bears a fruit like no other,  
Like that in the Garden of Eden,  
A fruit for which men dreamt of,  
It is what all seek,  
But cannot have,  
What they strive to be,  
But cannot become.  
It is perfection,  
Amid the furor of love,  
Lies deep this perfection,  
The nucleus of my affection,  
The center of my being,  
It is what compels me.  
This perfection is what all yearn to be,  
Yet only one I know, can achieve,  
Achievement just away 

Of superhuman ease.  
On the surface lies an image,  
An image like no other,  
A masterpiece, a tribute to beauty,  
With hair that shimmers like the stars,  
Eyes that drown all that they see,  
And a smile that can brighten the darkest of days,  
That can warm the coldest of nights,  
And melt the ice of apprehension,  
Below this image, the surface, lies more,  
More than one can ever have imagined,  
A complex beauty,  
Herein dwells the soul of perfection,  
It has no faults, no weaknesses,  
It is smart, funny, witty,  
It is kind, generous, friendly,  
Sweeter than sugar, more righteous than royalty,  
It is pure, pure as a mountain stream,  
Its morals upheld, its emotions high,  
Within lies even a trace of nature  
A spectrum fully depicted,  
An entire gamut run.  
They say that nothing is perfect,  
But I know better then to think like that,  
Because it is, it's a perfect soul, a perfect body,  
It is a perfect being;a divine perfect whole  
It is she,  
She is the one that I cherish,  
The one that I love,  
She completes me,

She is perfect.  



End file.
